Bilderberg Group
The Bilderberg Group, or Bilderberg Conference, frequently referred to as Bilderberg Club, is a group of 120-140 Western political figure meeting in Europe or North America. History The Bilderberg Group is believed to have been founded by former Freemasons and Illuminatist, it was founded on May 1st 1954. That same month, the group met for the first time declaring their yearly, annual conference. The Mainstream Media denied Bilderberg existed until the mid-1980s where news stations openly admitted Bilderberg exist. Soon, Media coverage of the group was very limited to only small-one line mentions by 2000. Many Conspiracy Theorist became more suspicious of Bilderberg, soon people who were not Conspiracy Theorist became suspicious. Among these, were Jim Tucker and the Russian News Media. Jim Tucker sense the early 1970s has been spying on Bilderberg meetings, bringing back intel that the Bilderberg Group disucussed the disbanding of the Soviet Union, invasion of Iraq a year before it happened, and how to get a civil war raging in Syria. The Russian News Media also became suspicious, the most notable is the highest rated news station in Europe, RussiaToday. RussiaToday interviewed Conspiracy Theorist to the public and Truther to the Truth Community Radio Host Alex Jones on live television. RussiaToday continued its investigation on Bilderberg covering the annual meetings and even conflicts in the annual meeting that took place in Spain years back as investigators were arrested and beaten by Spanish guards. In 1991, the Bilderberg Group disbanded the USSR, praising it as a major victory for the New World Order, breaking a major blockade in the global "agenda". This sparked hope for the Order of the Illuminati and various speeches afterwards talking off global international order were spoken. After plotting 9/11 and used the United States's government to execute it, the Bilderberg Group planned U.S. Invasions of the Middle East including Iraq and Afghanistan. By now, the Bilderberg Group admitted that one of its goals was to create a European Union in which in 2002 it was successful in. By 2012, the main 2 goal of the Bilderberg Group is the formation of a North American Union and Asian Union. By 2020, the Bilderberg Group declared there should be a New World Order by then. European Union By 2000, the Bilderberg Group saw their chance to form an EU, after almost 40 years of Soviet Occupation and influence in Europe. The Council on Foreign Relations helped the European governments settle down the differences between the minority groups and nations. The Euro Currency became the European Union main currency having its original 12 member nations using it. About 85 % of Europe falls in the EU zone and the Bilderberg Group is in the process of convincing the rest of Europe including Russia to join the EU. The European Union was officially formed in 2002, The EU formed new laws and drafted a new constitution despite most of the member nations rejecting the formation of a single constitution and laws. The Bilderbergers thrive to form a single European government to complete the EU and move onto North America. List of Attendees Main Article: List of Bilderberg Attendees 1954 to 2012